1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a silicon carbide structure and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a silicon carbide structure that can adjust electrical conductivity, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In recent years, as a material applied to devices for manufacturing a light emitting diode (LED), interest on silicon carbide (SiC) with excellent chemical resistance, abrasion resistance, and heat resistance has been increased. In particular, chemical and physical properties of chemical vapor deposition (CVD) SiC that is deposited and formed using a CVD method has been known to be highly desirable as a component of the manufacturing device.
Due to these properties, there have been efforts to apply SiC to a device for manufacturing a semiconductor or a device for manufacturing an LED. In particular, SiC may be applied to a protection ring of a plasma etching device or a plasma CVD device that can form a fine circuit pattern on a semiconductor wafer.
The components of the device for manufacturing the semiconductor described above require desirable electrical conductivity, high purity, high corrosion resistance, and uniformity. In particular, the protection ring should have low electrical conductivity so as to evenly perform etching in the wafer, but the electrical conductivity of SiC that is deposited purely using the CVD method is significantly higher than electrical conductivity required for the protection ring.
As a method for adjusting electrical conductivity of silicon carbide ceramics, a method of using, for example, beryllium, beryllium carbide, beryllium oxide, or nitrogen boron as sintering aids has been suggested from “Silicon Carbide Ceramics”, Uchida Roukakuho, p. 327.
However, the above-suggested method is an example of manufacturing SiC by a sintering method that has a difference in characteristics with the SiC deposited by the CVD method, and has a problem that high purity SiC cannot be obtained because other ingredients are mixed.
In addition, the added beryllium, beryllium carbide, beryllium oxide, or nitrogen boron may be detected as foreign substances when being applied to the above-described plasma device.
In addition, in the SiC that is deposited and manufactured in the CVD method, a high electron concentration is provided due to defects that may occur at the time of deposition, and electron mobility of the defective portions is smoothly achieved, and therefore electrical conductivity is higher than that of sintering SiC. Such CVD SiC has a problem that there is a limitation when reducing electrical conductivity by addition of additives.